NoBow's Big Brother
NoBow's Big Brother is a Tengaged Group Game based on Big Brother US/CAN, hosted by NoBow. 15-18 contestants - dubbed HouseGuests - will battle each other for rewards, safety, and most importantly, power. Every week, HouseGuests are evicted from the house, leaving only ONE player standing, who will take home the title of winner. How it Works Big Brother is a reality television show in which a group of people live together in a large house, isolated from the outside world but continuously watched by Big Brother. Each NBBB series lasts for around one and a half months, and there are between 15-18 participants. The HouseGuests try to win a gift prize by avoiding evictions which take place every four days. Competitions Head of Household (HOH) The Head of Household competition is held at the beginning of each week. The HoH is safe from eviction for the entire week. One of the Head of Household's duties is to nominate 2 people for eviction, which the other HouseGuests will vote to evict at the end of the week. Power of Veto (PoV) The Power of Veto is a major power in Big Brother. The Power of Veto allows the owner to veto one of the current Nominations off the Block. In the event that the Veto is used on a nominee, the Head of Household chooses a new nomination. The Power of Veto is won weekly in a competition. Six houseguests compete for the Power of Veto, the Head of Household, their two nominees, and three other houseguests often selected by random draw. Powers of Veto may also be won under rare occurrences besides competitions, namely as a prize to come from NBBB'2 Death's Dance Reward. Food and Luxury NBBB1 featured weekly 'Have-Not c'ompetitions, where HouseGuests would often compete against each other in teams, sometimes for rewards, but always for punishments. The losers of the Have-Not competitions would be forced to be on Slop for the rest of the week, and would have to comment "Slop" in a special forum a large number of times. Failure to comment the required number of posts would result in an ever greater punishment. Seasons NoBow's Big Brother: Scrambled Memories The first season of NoBow's Big Brother brought 18 contestants onto the show, for a chance to win a gift prize. This season's twist was something never seen before, as each week the HouseGuests would have to deal with a twist from one of the 18 Big Brother US seasons AND 4 Big Brother Canada seasons. The season concluded after 47 days when Budd was crowned the winner over Isaa in a 6 to 2 Jury Vote. NoBow's Big Brother: Death Row NoBow's BB: Death Row NoBow's Big Brother: Death Row, introduced the Psycho and Death's Dance twists. Every week, six veteran HouseGuests from NBBB1 would vote for one of the newbie HouseGuests to become that week's Psycho, who would threaten the house with video messages, and name a third nominee. The veterans would also vote for rewards which the newbie HouseGuests would compete over in the new Death's Dance competition. After 46 days, newbie HouseGuest Clair, won the season over returnee Violet, in a close 4 to 3 Jury vote. NoBow's Big Brother: Linked By Life Season three of NoBow's Big Brother brought 8 secret pairs of HouseGuest into the house. The Linked By Life twist gave one HouseGuest the weekly choice to turn on the twist, which would force both that week's evicted nominee AND their partner to leave the house. The BB-HOTLINE twist made it's debut this season, where a prize would be awarded to the first HouseGuest to answer a call at random times each week. Minnie won the jury in a decisive 5-2 vote over Jay, after 63 days in the house. NoBow's Big Brother: Coaches Season four introduced 13 new HouseGuests who would be coached in teams of three, by four veteran HouseGuests. Isaa (S1 Runner-Up), Josh (S2-6th), Clair (S2-Winner), and Budd (S1-Winner), returned to the game as coaches. The BB-HOTLINE twist also returned this season introducing brand new twists week by week. The season concluded after 31 days when Jax was crowned the winner over Hufus in a near perfect, 6-1 vote.